A Death in the Family
by The Pigeon One
Summary: Sequel to Mayhem in Mexico Raven knew that happily ever afters don't last, but she didn't think tragedy would come so soon. When Jason Todd dies, Robin doesn't know what to do. And it's up to Raven to help him through this dark hour. Heavy comic influence


So, uh, I have several excuses for why I haven't started this and why I haven't updated Monster. The first and legitimate reason is because my hard drive was completely erased and it took Word with it, so I no longer have it. The second is I started shipping Dick and Babs, and while Barbara is never in the show, it got to the point where I couldn't see Dick with anyone else. In any case, it doesn't matter, because I'm doing this now, even if it is in an email.  
>Title is taken from the Batman arc of the same name in which Jason Todd dies. You will understand why shortly.<p>

A Death in the Family  
>A Mayhem in Mexico Sequel<br>Prologue

Raven was in the kitchen making herself a cup of tea when she noticed the computer's comm screen blinking. Leaving her to tea to steep on the counter, she sped towards the console and patched the person on the other side through.

"Raven"

Raven nodded at the imposing figure of the Batman on the screen in front of her. "Good Morning, Batman," she said flatly. "Richard is still asleep, I'm afraid. How urgent is this?"

It was a bit of a ridiculous question; Bruce and Richard simply didn't get along, and Bruce wasn't the type of person to call just to say happy birthday. Bruce Wayne, the real Bruce Wayne, at least, was not a trivial man.

"Very."

Sighing, Raven nodded. "I'll go get him then."

She turned on her heel and walked as quickly as she could to her boyfriend's room, happy that all the others were out on errands. She had a feeling that something horrendous had happened and whatever it was, it was something that Richard was not going to be very happy about.

Not bothering to knock, Raven walked in to Robin's room and looked at the lump of sheets on the bed that was the Boy Wonder. Shaking her head, she yanked the sheets from his body, which he instantly reacted to, bolting up from his prone position with sleepy eyes.

"Wha... Raven?" he asked, his voice thick with sleep.

"Batman's on the comm. He wants to talk to you."

That seemed to wake him up fairly quickly, his blue eyes wide. "Did he say why?"

Raven shrugged. "I've dealt with Bruce enough to know not to ask. I know that it has to be serious, though. He never calls otherwise."

Robin gave a hard chuckle. "Yeah, that's true. For once I wish he would call to ask me where he left his best pair of socks or something."

Raven ran a hand through her hair. "Would you please just get dressed and go talk to him?"

Robin cocked his eyebrow and really noticed Raven for the first time that morning. She looked disheveled and unnerved, like something was seriously bothering her. He wondered if perhaps Bruce really had told her what was going on and she simply wasn't telling him.

"What's up, Rae? You look really nervous."

Raven took in a deep breath through her nose and slowly exhaled, attempting to look less anxious. "Nothing... something, I don't know. I just have this bad feeling and your father calling has done nothing to get rid of it. Now please, go talk to him before something explodes."

Shrugging, Robin slipped out of bed and shooed Raven out, the feeling of dread slipping into him as well as his girlfriend stepped out of the room.

XXX

The first thing Robin noticed when he looked at the image of Batman was the set of his mouth. It wasn't hostile or angry, something the Boy Wonder had expected, but sad and a little mournful. Still, Robin was more concerned with what his adoptive father wanted with him than what his facial expressions were conveying.

"Batman," Robin greeted, his voice as flat as Raven's had been when she had greeted the Dark Knight.

There was only one beat of silence before Batman spoke, his voice sad and without the hard edge that usually marred his deep baritone. "Jason's dead."

And Richard Grayson's world went black.

End Prologue

So, uh, that was really short.  
>Honestly, it was just to get me up and in gear. This sequel has been drifting about my head for a long time. Sadly, this is about as far as I've planned it. Don't expect regular updates. Like I said, I'm writing this on my email, so it takes longer and my grammar won't be as accurate. Don't sue me.<p>

-Pidge


End file.
